Golden In The Snow
by XxScrubADubxX
Summary: It's Winter and it couldn't be any colder! However, what will happen after Izuku Midoriya finds a helpless little puppy in the middle of the snow? Will he be the newest addition to the Class 1-A family? (I suck at summaries xD) Hinted IzuOcha
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm new to the FanFiction community and I wanted to try some writing because it's not something that I do that often. This is my VERY FIRST FANFIC. Reviews and tips are very much appreciated because I'm trying to get better at this.** **I hope you enjoy a little bit :/**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia. It belongs to Kohei Horikoshi.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It was the last period of the day. Mr. Aizawa was giving a lecture about who knows what. All that mattered was that they were about to be free to do whatever they wanted for the rest of the day. Everyone was on the edge of their seats, resisting the urge to stare at the clock. Any second now…

"Now, can anyone tell me what your first course of action would be against an armed villia-" Mr. Aizawa asked the class in his usual monotone voice before getting cut off by a loud and truly satisfying sound that all of U.A. knew all too well.

The ringing of the school bell sounded all throughout the school, notifying everyone that the school day had come to an end. Everyone in Class 1-A mentally celebrated, careful not to show too much enthusiasm in front of their intimidating teacher.

Aizawa let out a long sigh. If it was out of relief or frustration, no one knew, and no one DARED to ask either.

"We'll finish this tomorrow. Head back to the dorms. I expect for everyone to be at their best tomorrow." Aizawa sent a small glare at Mineta who shuddered in his seat from his teacher's obvious statement towards him. Aizawa grabbed his yellow sleeping bag and exited the room. As soon as he left, everyone returned to their usual perky attitudes.

"Man, I'm beat! That training today was extra intense!" Kaminari said to no one in particular.

"And training in the cold no less…" Jirou said, shivering as she remembered the experience.

It was currently December at the time and it was freezing cold pretty much every day. Plus the snow that was on the ground didn't make it any easier. Asui in particular has been taking training the hardest, considering her Frog-like characteristics mixed with the cold weather.

"Ugh, tell me about it. I thought that I'd turn into an ice cube out there." Hagakure said as she made a motion that looked like she was rubbing her hands up and down her arms. It was always hard to tell with her.

"Even so, heroes must learn how to overcome any challenge that is put in front of them. The cold weather is no different. This is just one step of many to becoming a hero." Yaoyorozu informed her classmates.

"She is correct. We must adapt to our surroundings and push past this icy obstacle in our path." Iida said while doing his usual robotic hand motions.

"Now. Let's start gathering our coats and making our way back to the dorms. We all must be indoors by curfew." Iida said while pointing towards the door of the classroom.

Everyone nodded in agreement, except for Bakugou who just let out a small grunt.

Even though they were training to be heroes, they all agreed that getting some time to relax everyday was something that they were thankful for. Considering what U.A. put them through, who wouldn't want to relax every now and then.

"Um..Iida? You do know that our curfew isn't until 11 pm...right?" Midoriya asked as he was being rushed out of the door.

* * *

While everyone was putting on their winter attire, which consisted of coats, wool hats, scarves, and other things, Uraraka noticed something outside of the window.

Tiny white flurries were slowly falling from the sky. They landed on a blanket of white that seemed to cover all of U.A. campus. Her eyes immediately lit up and were filled with wonder. A beaming smile appeared on her face as she watched outside of the window. Seeing as her birthday was in December, she has always loved the snow. Her mind was filled with memories of building snowmen and making snow angels with her parents as a child. She would always catch a cold afterward, but she truly loved every part of it.

"Hey guys, look! It's snowing!" Uraraka shouted to her classmates as she pointed at the window.

"Well that's just great, ribbit." Asui said in a clearly sarcastic tone. She could've been mistaken for Thirteen with how many layers she had on her.

Midoriya noticed Uraraka's beaming expression and a small blush appeared on his cheeks. Her face reminded him of a child on Christmas morning. With that thought in his mind, a small smile crept its way onto his face.

"Yes, and if we wait here any longer, who knows how heavier the snow could get. Let's make haste!" Iida said as he started jogging out the door and towards the dorms. Soon, everyone started following him with Midoriya bringing up the rear.

Saying it was "chilly" was a serious understatement. Everyone started making their way to the dorms and as quickly as possible. Most people were gathered around Todoroki, who was using his fire to warm up the people around him.

"You alright back there, Explosion Boy?" Kirishima asked with a smirk to Bakugou behind him.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, OF COURSE I AM! SOME PUNY SNOWFLAKES AREN'T GONNA AFFECT ME!" Bakugou yelled, obviously annoyed at Kirishima.

"I don't know, it looks like your shaking in your boots to me." Kaminari added to the teasing, while Kirishima was snickering next to him.

"ARE YOU TWO IDIOTS ACTUALLY TRYING TO DIE?!" Bakugou yelled as small explosions fired of in his hands.

Kirishima and Kaminari started laughing loudly as they ran faster while Bakugou chased them down the path.

Midoriya let out a nervous chuckle. "Probably not the best idea. Can't see that ending well for them." Midoriya said, wondering how badly Kacchan was gonna hurt them.

Then, Midoriya heard the faintest sound. At first he didn't think anything of it, but then he heard the noise again. It sounded like a weak whimper. Midoriya completely stopped in his tracks as the rest of his classmates continued to run to the dorms. He listened carefully, and once again he heard the whimper. His hero instincts immediately kicked in. To him, it sounded like a cry for help.

He frantically looked around the huge blanket of snow to figure out where the cry came from. He looked to his left, and in the distance, he sees a faint golden color that stands out from the surrounding white. He squints his eyes and notices that the golden color is….MOVING! Realizing what he's been looking at, his eyes widen and he starts running as fast as he can to the golden color in the distance, praying that he can make it there in time.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity, the students of Class 1-A finally made it to the dorms. However, three of the students made it there before anyone else. Those students being: Kirishima, Kaminari, and Bakugou. Kirishima and Kaminari both had burn marks all over their bodies and their clothes were burnt and ripped to shreds. It didn't take a genius to figure out what happened.

"That's what you get for provoking him." Mina said in a sing-song tone. Kirishima and Kaminari just sighed in defeat. They figured that this would be the end result, but it was always fun to tease Bakugou. Bakugou was standing against the wall, not even a little guilty about what he did.

"Don't worry you two. I'll make you some new clothes." Yaoyorozu said as she took off her coat and started unbuttoning her top. The girls tried to convince her to at least go to a different room, which she complied with. This very much disappointed Mineta for obvious reasons. Sero had to tape him up when he tried to secretly sneak into the room. Yaoyorozu came out with two sets of clothes, each one including a new winter coat. Kirishima and Kaminari happily took the clothes and thanked her about a million times.

Suddenly, Uraraka noticed something different about the atmosphere. She looked around the room and came to the conclusion that...someone was missing. Izuku Midoriya. Immediately, she got worried.

"Hey! Where's Deku?!" Uraraka shouted so that everyone could hear. They all turned their heads to look at her with shocked expressions.

"He's not here? I thought he was right behind us!" Iida said as he started to get worried too.

"Crap! Don't tell me we left him behind out there!" Sero said as he had a slight sense of nervousness in his voice.

The doors flew open. Everyone immediately turned their attention to them. The doors appeared to be kicked open by someone. There stood Izuku Midoriya, but something was different about him. There was a sense of fearfulness in his eyes. He was shivering and snot was coming from his nose. He stood with just his short-sleeved uniform shirt on, with his uniform jacket, winter coat, and scarf held in his arms.

"WHERE'S TODOROKI?!" Midoriya yelled with demand in his voice. Everyone knew that this was something urgent. The person in question stepped forward quickly.

"Right here. What's wrong Midoriya?" Todoroki asked. Midoriya quickly ran up to him and kneeled down.

"I need you to warm this guy up for me." Midoriya said as he put his jacket, winter coat, and scarf on the floor. Todoroki was confused, but he kneeled down in front of Midoriya.

Midoriya unwrapped the clothes to reveal something that nobody expected. There laid a small puppy in the middle of the clothes. It was quietly crying and shaking severely. It's fur was a golden color, but it faded a bit from the frost all over its body. There was a collective gasp around the room from the sight, some shocked while others terrified.

"Please hurry!" Midoriya shouted, but not too loudly. He wanted to make sure that this puppy was safe. He had to be able to save the ones that he could reach, even if it's a dog.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Back with another chapter of "Golden In The Snow". Thank you so much for the favs, follows, and friendly reviews. It makes me really happy! Feel free to review and give me tips on writing, it only helps me to get better. There will probably only be one or two more chapters of this btw, unless I come up with any extra ideas. Hope you enjoy! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia. It belongs to Kohei Horikoshi.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Midoriya was freezing. His body shook with every breath he let out. But he wasn't the least bit worried about that right now. All that he cared about was saving that little puppy's life.

"Please hurry!" Midoriya shouted, but not too loudly. Todoroki now understood why Midoriya sounded so desperate before. Todoroki nodded his head and softly picked up the puppy.

The puppy was way colder than Todoroki expected. It was letting out small cries and shivering in his arms. Todoroki held the puppy as if he were cradling a baby. He held the puppy close to his chest with his left hand gently on the puppy's back. A bright warm glow started to form in his left hand.

"Wait a minute! We don't want to cook the poor thing!" Mina said, worried that the poor little animal would be engulfed in flames, doing the complete opposite of saving it.

"Don't worry. Thanks to Mr. Aizawa and all of the quirk training we've done, I've learned to better regulate the temperature of my left side. This won't be much warmer than your everyday electric heater." Todoroki explained, calming a few of his classmates nerves.

Since the Sports Festival, Todoroki had learned to appreciate his fire and saw it as something more than a tool given to him by his father to surpass All Might. Whether for big tasks such as fighting the Hero Killer: Stain, or for little tasks such as lighting a campfire. He enjoyed being able to use it to help others, and helping this puppy was no different.

Todoroki continued to slowly heat up the little puppy. It was still shaking, but less than before, and it's fur was starting to revert back to its original color. It's fur was way brighter and more golden, almost resembling the color of a sunflower. Nearly everyone was gathered around Todoroki, watching with worry as he heated up the puppy. Bakugou just stood against a wall, watching in silence.

The animal-lover, Koda, noticed something about the puppy and quickly ran to his room to retrieve some things. However, nobody noticed because they were all too focused on the puppy's condition. Yaoyorozu decided to break the silence.

"Midoriya. While I must say that what you did was very commendable, you must be crazy to be out in this weather with just a short-sleeved shirt." Yaoyorozu slightly nagged to the still shivering green-haired boy. There were some nods of agreement.

Midoriya let out a nervous chuckle as he scratched the back of his head. "Y-yeah..I know. B-but, once I saw him..I couldn't just stand there and do nothing. I had to make sure that he was safe and as warm as possible. While I was out there, not once did I think of myself. A-all I was thinking about...was him." Midoriya said as he looked at the puppy with a small smile. Everyone's faces softened at his statement.

"Dude, that's seriously manly!" Kirishima exclaimed with a clear respect for Midoriya.

"You really do have the spirit of a true hero, Midoriya." Iida said with pride as he laid his hand on Midoriya's shoulder.

"Don't worry Deku! I'll keep you warm!" Uraraka said with her bubbly attitude as she enveloped Midoriya into a big hug. Midoriya's face immediately resembled a tomato and some even swore they saw steam coming out of his ears.

"O-oh..I...u-umm..hehe..t-thanks..U-uraraka." Midoriya said as he stuttered who knows how many times.

"Hey, you're starting to warm up already!" Uraraka innocently said as Midoriya's face grew an even deeper shade of red, if that was even possible. Their classmates giggled at their adorable behavior. Some noticed that Uraraka also had a light blush on her cheeks, but they didn't mention it.

Just then, the puppy started to stir and its eyes slowly started to open. Everyone soon had their attention back onto the furry animal. Its eyes opened fully and it looked up at Todoroki. It tilted its head slightly in confusion. Todoroki gently put the puppy down on the floor, while the puppy just kept staring at Todoroki.

"Do you feel better now?" Todoroki asked the animal in a serious, but gentle tone. Remembering its situation from when it was outside, the puppy happily woofed while his tail was wagging back and forth in rapid succession, clearly excited. It quickly ran and nuzzled its small head into Todoroki's left hand. A small smile crept on Todoroki's face, as he saw it as a sign of thanks from the puppy.

"Woah, talk about a successful recovery. He's like a completely different dog!" Kaminari said, clearly amazed.

"OH MY GOSH, HE'S SOOOO CUTE!" Hagakure screamed, while the other girls were very much in agreement.

The little puppy now noticed that other people that were in the room with him. His eyes scanned the room until they stopped on a boy with bright green eyes and a kind smile. He immediately recognized the boy as the one who helped him earlier. His savior. His hero. The puppy's eyes lit up and his tail wagged even faster as he tackled Midoriya onto the ground. He repeatedly licked him all over his face and Midoriya let out the purest laugh known to man.

"Ribbit, looks like he's already picked a favorite." Asui said as she watched the puppy lick Midoriya's face like an ice cream cone.

"It's to be expected though. Midoriya is the one who saved him after all." Ojiro explained to Asui.

The sound of a phone camera was heard throughout the room. Everyone turned to see Mina taking multiple pictures of Midoriya and the puppy.

"These are the cutest pictures ever! I can't wait to share these!" Mina said while some of the girls were whispering for her to send the pictures to them. The boys just sweatdropped.

The puppy then backed off a little to give Midoriya a chance to breathe. However, it seemed like he was ready to pounce again.

"I'm just glad your okay." Midoriya said with a soft smile as he scratched the puppy behind the ear, which the puppy clearly enjoyed.

Koda came back from his room and was carrying a few things. A bag of dog food and two bowls, one for food and one for water. The bowls had little paw-print designs at the bottom. Everyone noticed the objects he was carrying and quickly acknowledged him for his idea.

"Good thinking Koda! Who knows how long it's been since the little guy has eaten." Sato said to his quiet friend. Koda set down the two bowls and poured some dog food into one of them. Mineta ran and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and poured some of it into the other bowl.

The puppy slowly walked to the two bowls, hesitant about trying the food. Koda put one of the food pellets in his hand and held it out towards the puppy, while also using his Anivoice to reassure the animal. The puppy slowly put the pellet into his mouth and started to chew. Its tail wagged back and forth and it let out a happy "woof" of satisfaction before beginning to devour the food and slurp up the water. Midoriya gently rubbed the puppy's back while he ate.

"Wow, look at him go! He's not letting up!" Kirishima said as he watched the puppy with a big grin on his face.

"Y'know now that I get a closer look, he's seems a bit on the skinny side." Sero said as he pointed to the puppy's stomach where you could clearly see its ribs.

"Poor thing. You think it's a stray?" Uraraka said with a sad look on her face as she scratched the puppy's head as it continued to eat.

"Most likely. Why else would he be out in the snow in the middle of U.A. campus? It was probably out looking for food." Jirou said with a sympathetic look.

"In that case, I say we keep him!" Mina shouted, her statement shocking everyone in the room.

"Midoriya saved his life and it's obvious that the little guy's grown a lot of affection towards him." Mina explained as she pointed towards the puppy who was now on its second bowl of food.

"We can't just send him back out there, and it would be terrible if we broke up Midoriya and the puppy's relationship! Now come on, who's with me?" Mina shouted as she held a strong fist in the air. That statement seemed to lift everybody's spirits.

"Yeah! Let's do it!"

"Hell Yeah!"

"We can do anything if we work together!"

Cheers and shouts of agreement were made around the room. Midoriya was very grateful for what Mina did. It was true, he grew a soft spot for the little guy. He wanted to be able to spend more time with him, to make up for his seemingly difficult life. Midoriya remembered his hard times in the past. Finding out he was quirkless, being bullied by Kacchan his other classmates, being told by everyone that he can't become a hero. He would make sure that he was here for the puppy, because he knew what it was like to feel alone.

"Wait everyone! Calm down!" Iida shouted to everyone. Their cheering was cut short and they all stopped to look at him.

"While I am in favor of letting the puppy stay with us, it's not our decision to make." Iida continued his statement. Everyone was confused. How was it not their decision? It was their dorm wasn't it?

"We'll have to inform Mr. Aizawa and get his approval." Iida explained, sounding a little down about the idea. Everyone understood now, and they were scared. Of course. Mr. Aizawa is their teacher, the one in charge of them, anything that they wanted to do had to go by him first. Convincing him to let a stray puppy stay at the dorms with them would be no easy task.

"Crap! How the hell are we gonna convince Mr. Aizawa?!" Kaminari asked nervously.

"Um, well, w-we've got Koda. He's an expert of animals! Maybe it won't be so bad." Uraraka said, trying to lighten the mood. Koda silently nodded.

"S-she's right! We have to try our best! For the puppy's sake." Midoriya said while he looked at the furry animal who was busy slurping up water. Everyone nodded in agreement. They had a mission to complete. To convince their teacher.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Back with Chapter 3 of "Golden In The Snow". Once again, thank you for all of the support! Seeing my very first story grow makes me very happy. Okay so this chapter will be the conclusion to the main story. However, I came up with an idea for a little bonus chapter of sorts so I'll be working on that soon. As always, reviews and tips are very much appreciated. Hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Everyone had changed into some comfortable around-the-dorm clothes. They were absolutely dreading the moment for when Mr. Aizawa was gonna show up. How were they gonna do this?

"Kaminari. You tell him." Jirou said to the yellow-haired boy, trying to convince him to tell their teacher about the puppy when he showed up.

"What?! Why do I have to do it?!" Kaminari yelled, both shocked and terrified.

"Because he likes you the most!" Kirishima added with an obvious lie to persuade him.

"NO HE DOESN'T! YOU'RE JUST SAYING THAT BECAUSE NEITHER OF YOU WANNA DO IT!" Kaminari yelled even louder, a slight anger in his voice.

Just then, the door was opened. The man that everyone in Class 1-A was afraid of was here. Mr. Aizawa walked in through the door and glared at everyone with annoyance. He had on a black winter coat since it was still freezing cold outside. Everyone immediately stood straight and faced their teacher. It was now or never.

"Iida called and told me you all had something important to ask. Now out with it. You better not have wasted my time." Aizawa said in stern voice. The whole class shook with nervousness. Kirishima pushed Kaminari out directly in front of Mr. Aizawa.

Kaminari glared back at him with a "you're gonna pay for this" face.

"Well. Spit it out." Aizawa said a little angrier, looking down at Kaminari. Kaminari was completely terrified. Why did it have to be him?

"Um...well..you see..haha...we..kinda..um..uhh." Kaminari was just babbling at this point. Aizawa raised an eyebrow at him. Kaminari tried starting over.

"There's...uh..t-there's uh...um..a..a..we..found..a...um" Kaminari was failing again. The rest of the class was mentally face-palming themselves. Bakugou was sitting on the couch, getting more annoyed by the second.

"M-mido...riya..he..we..um..we-" Kaminari managed to mutter out before being interrupted by a loud explosion.

"DAMN, YOU IDIOTS CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT!" Bakugou yelled as small explosions were lighting up in his palms. Everyone had their full attention on him.

"Listen up Mr. Aizawa. These idiots wanna know if they can keep this stupid stray dog that Deku found." They couldn't believe it. Bakugou was actually helping, or at least trying to help, to convince Mr. Aizawa to let them keep the puppy. Aizawa looked slightly surprised by the statement.

"Stray dog?" Aizawa asked as he looked back at the group of students standing in front of him. Midoriya slowly stepped forward and pulled out the golden puppy from behind his back.

"I-i found it s-shivering in the snow on the way back to the dorms. I-i couldn't just leave it there. It doesn't even h-have a home to go to. We can't just send it back out there. I promise we'll take really good c-care of him. K-koda even agreed to h-help us out. S-so please, Mr. Aizawa...can you please let it stay here with us?" Midoriya was bowing down in front of Aizawa with the puppy in his arms. The rest of the class was bowing down with him, except for Bakugou who was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Fine, whatever." Aizawa said casually.

"I know you probably don't think we're responsibl-" Midoriya said before he processed what Aizawa had just said.

"WAIT, WHAT?!" Midoriya shouted in utter shock of his teacher's words. The class was completely frozen.

"I said it's fine. To be honest, the principal suggested to me that I should look into getting a class pet for you guys. He says it will help with responsibility and cooperation. But, it looks like you've already got that covered. Not complaining though, that just makes my job easier for me. So, I'll allow you to keep the puppy. Just remember to take good care of it and try to keep it from dying, ok?" Aizawa explained to his students who were still all frozen. They never expected for it to be this easy. They were prepared for the worst. Hours of persuading, doing whatever he wanted, getting on their knees and begging. But, none of it happened.

"Wait, you're actually serious?" Uraraka asked still unsure of anything.

"For the last time, yes. Be prepared for class tomorrow. I don't wanna hear any excuses." Aizawa said as he opened the door and was about to leave until he felt something on his leg.

There stood the puppy, rubbing its head against Aizawa's leg as a sign of thanks.

Aizawa looked down at the puppy with a straight face and then left the dorms. On a his way back to the school, a small smile was on his face as he walked.

The students faces of shock soon turned into ones of happiness. It was approved by Mr. Aizawa himself. The puppy would get to stay at the dorms with them. Everyone celebrated. Kirishima was happily cheering until he felt a sharp pain on his cheek and a fist connecting to it. He looked to see Kaminari standing there with a satisfied smirk.

"That's what you get for putting me on the spot like that." Kaminari said to Kirishima who held his cheek while snickering lightly.

Midoriya was overjoyed. Midoriya knew that the puppy would love his new home, because he loved his home and all of his classmates in it.

"Deku this is great! Now the two of you won't have to separate from each other!" Uraraka said, clearly excited. Midoriya gave her a genuine smile and nod.

"Wait guys, we're missing something very important here!" Hagakure shouted, gathering everyone's attention.

"We need to give him a name!" Hagakure exclaimed to her classmates as they all agreed.

"Since Midoriya is one who saved him, I think that he should have the honor of naming him." Iida said as he looked at Midoriya holding the puppy in his arms. Midoriya was a little shocked from the honor.

"Yeah, it only makes sense. So what'll it be Midoriya?" Sero asked the green-haired boy, flustered with all of the attention on him. Midoriya stared down at the puppy and the puppy stared right back at him. Then, Midoriya noticed something that he was surprised he didn't notice before. The puppy's bright golden color reminded him of his mentor and all-time favorite hero, All Might. Midoriya smiled as he thought of the perfect name.

"I'm gonna name you Toshi." Midoriya said as he looked right at the puppy in his arms.

Toshi wagged his tail and licked Midoriya's chin, signifying that he liked the name.

"Aww, that name is so cute! Good one Deku!" Uraraka excitedly said, completely oblivious to the reference to All Might's real name. Everyone else also seemed to like the name.

"Alright Toshi! Since you're the newest member of Class 1-A, it's time for you to properly meet everyone." Midoriya said to Toshi as he replied with a woof. Midoriya set Toshi on the floor and the introductions began.

First up was Uraraka. She went and sat down in front of the little puppy. "Okay Toshi, this is Uraraka. D-don't be shy." Midoriya said as Uraraka looked at Toshi with a bright smile. Uraraka slowly picked up Toshi and held him close to her face.

"Hi Toshi! I hope we can become great friends!" Uraraka said to the puppy with much enthusiasm. Toshi happily wagged its tail and repeatedly licked Uraraka softly on the cheek.

"Hehehe, Toshihihi! Thahat tihihickles!" Uraraka giggled as Toshi continued to smother her cheek with wet kisses. Everyone smiled softly at the two.

Next was Iida. Similar to Uraraka, he sat down in front of the puppy. "This is Iida. Our class rep." Midoriya introduced with Iida giving a gentle smile.

"Toshi, I am thrilled that you will be staying with us. You will make a wonderful addition to Class 1-A." Iida said to the puppy. He gently placed his hand on Toshi's head and ruffled his fur a little bit. Toshi tried to nuzzle his head back into Iida's hand. Then, Iida's happy expression suddenly turned into a more serious one.

"However! If you have the urge to do your business, I ask that you handle it outside. We musn't tarnish the dorms of this great school." Iida said with his robotic movements. Toshi tilted his head in confusion. Everyone laughed at their class rep's behavior towards the puppy.

The rest of the introductions went smoothly, with Toshi gnawing on Kirishima's hardened arm, Toshi playing with Jirou's earphone jacks, Toshi chasing Ojiro's tail, and more. However, there was one person who still wasn't introduced. Katsuki Bakugou.

Midoriya slowly made his way over to Bakugou, with Toshi held in his arms. The rest of the class was surrounding him. Bakugou was quietly watching TV on the couch, until he realized the entire class was staring at him.

"What do you idiots want?" Bakugou asked with annoyance in his voice. Everyone was nervous. They didn't know what to expect from him. However, it wouldn't feel right to leave him out of something that the whole class was a part of.

"Sorry Kacchan. I-it's just that..you h-haven't met Toshi yet." Midoriya said with a shaky smile. Bakugou glared at him.

"Like I care about meeting some stupid mutt. Keep that thing away from me." Bakugou said as he stared back at the TV.

"Aww, c'mon you party pooper!" Mina pouted slightly. Carefully, she lifted Toshi from Midoriya's arms and held him directly in front of Bakugou's face.

"How can you say no to that adorable face?" Mina said in a babyish tone. Toshi's tail wagged and his tongue was hanging out of his mouth. Bakugou started to get a little angrier.

"I SAID KEEP THAT THING AWAY FROM ME, RACCOON EYES!" Bakugou shouted a little louder. Then, Toshi jumped out of Mina's hands and onto Bakugou's chest. Toshi licked Bakugou gently on the nose and let out a happy "woof". Bakugou froze and just stared at the puppy. Everyone else in the room was shocked and afraid at the same time.

"Get him off of me." Bakugou said in a calmer tone than before. Mina quickly grabbed the puppy and held it in her arms.

"See? Isn't he the cutest thing ever?!" Mina asked with excitement to the class hot-head.

"He ain't ugly at least." Bakugou quietly said as he got off the couch and started walking to his room. Everyone slightly smiled at Bakugou's statement. Then, Midoriya remembered something from earlier.

"Hey Kacchan! Thanks for helping us convince Mr. Aizawa earlier." Midoriya said slightly loud so that Bakugou could hear him. Bakugou stopped walking and turned his head around.

"Shut up you damn nerd! I couldn't care less if that little runt stays here or not! The only reason I spoke up was because that blonde idiot wouldn't stop spewin' out nonsense!" Bakugou shouted. Kaminari took offense to that last statement, but he couldn't deny it either.

Bakugou let out a quiet "Tch. Idiots." before turning back around and walking to his room. Everyone stood in silence.

"Well...that happened." Kirishima said, breaking the silence. Everyone nodded, understanding exactly what he was talking about. Toshi was handed back to Midoriya, who looked at the puppy with a kind smile.

"I just realized, I never officially introduced myself either. I-i'm Izuku Midoriya. I'm really glad you're staying with us." Midoriya said to Toshi. Toshi immediately tackled him to the ground and licked Midoriya all over his face, very similar to before. Midoriya started to laugh while everyone watched the two. Uraraka had a beaming smile on her face as she watched.

"Looks like you've got some competition." Mina whispered to Uraraka as she elbowed her in the rib. Uraraka's cheeks turned a dark red since she realized what Mina was talking about.

"N-no, i-it's not l-like that! I-i swear!" Uraraka said quietly to Mina as she waved her hands in front of her face. Mina was too busy giggling to notice. Toshi backed off of Midoriya. Everyone noticed as Toshi let out a big yawn.

"Aww, I think someone's tired." Hagakure said as she looked at Toshi, who's eyelids were starting to fall.

"I think we've all had a long day. But, where's he gonna sleep?" Sero asked everyone.

"Don't worry. I can make a bed for him." Yaoyorozu said as she lifted up her shirt and started to create a small bed for the puppy. The bed was dark green on the outside with soft, fluffy, tan cotton-like material on the inside. Toshi went and made himself comfortable on the bed. His eyes slowly started to close. Midoriya quietly made his way to Toshi in the small bed.

"Welcome to the family, Toshi." Midoriya peacefully said as he gently rubbed Toshi's back while he fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Mineta walked towards the kitchen to get something to drink. As he passed through the common room, he stepped in a wet spot on the carpet. He looked down to see that the spot was stained slightly yellow. Next to it, he saw Toshi sleeping peacefully in his bed. Mineta immediately knew what happened and started to freak out.

"Ugh, gross! Guys! We have a serious situation!" Mineta screamed all throughout the dorm. Iida was going to be mad.

 **The End**


	4. Bonus: Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Back with the 4th and final chapter of "Golden In The Snow". Actually chapter 3 was supposed to be the conclusion to the main story, but I came up with a little idea to make a bonus chapter of sorts. To be honest, I don't know how I feel about it. I could've been more creative in my opinion. Also, I have absolutely NO idea for what story I'm going to write next sooo yeah. Thank you so much for the support btw, I'm happy that you guys seem to enjoy my first story. As always, reviews and tips are very appreciated and I hope you enjoy the final chapter to this story :D**

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own My Hero Academia. It Belongs to Kohei Horikoshi.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"Gross…" Midoriya muttered quietly as he scrubbed the wet, yellow stain on the carpet. The creator of the incident, Toshi, was standing there watching the green-haired boy clean up his mess. Everyone in Class 1-A was also in the common room, doing things such as making breakfast, watching TV, scolding Toshi for dirtying the dorms of this great school, you name it.

"Guys, I know you're worried about this pee problem. But you might wanna hurry before Toshi makes 'Part 2'" Sero explained as he air-quoted the term "Part 2". Everyone had puzzled expressions on their faces as they tried to decipher what he meant. Then, the realization hit them like a lightning bolt. Yaoyorozu picked Toshi up and quickly ran out the door, not even bothering to put on a jacket.

It was still cold, but it wasn't snowing like yesterday. Toshi went onto the sidewalk and started to make so-called "Part 2". Yaoyorozu turned around to give him some privacy, and to hide the disgusted look on her face. After his "business" was taken care of, Toshi let out a small bark and made his way back to the front on the door. Yaoyorozu turned back around and created a tiny plastic bag in her hand. Refusing to look at it, Yaoyorozu picked up the little gift that Toshi left and sealed it in the bag. Toshi happily sat by the door and watched.

"Ugh, disgusting" Yaoyorozu muttered. She held bag as far away from her as possible while she walked to the garbage dump. When she returned, she was greeted with Toshi's happy expression and wagging tail.

"What? You think this is funny?" Yaoyorozu asked the puppy with her hands on her hips. Toshi let out a loud woof in response, tail still wagging rapidly. Yaoyorozu couldn't help but smile at that as she opened the door for Toshi and went back inside the dorms.

As Toshi stepped inside, he sniffed the air and smelled something tasty coming from the kitchen. He ran towards it and saw Kaminari making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. It wasn't really breakfast food, but he was too lazy to make anything else. Toshi woofed and jumped up and down, trying to get Kaminari's attention. Kaminari looked down and gave the puppy a cheesy grin.

"Hey Toshi! What's up?" Kaminari said to the puppy. Toshi continued to woof and started to try and climb up Kaminari's leg. Kaminari became a little confused, but then looked at what he was holding in his hand. He was holding a butter knife covered in peanut butter from making his sandwich. Kaminari fully understood now and looked back down at Toshi with a big grin.

"Ohh, so you want some peanut butter?" Kaminari asked the puppy. Toshi excitedly woofed again. Kaminari crouched down and held out the peanut butter covered knife towards Toshi. Toshi started the lick the knife up and down, completely cleaning it. Kaminari was absolutely astounded. He got a new knife and got as much peanut butter on it as possible. Toshi once again excitedly licked up the peanut butter.

"Breaking news everyone! Toshi LOVES peanut butter!" Kaminari enthusiastically yelled so that everyone could hear him. All attention was now on Kaminari and Toshi. Many were as amazed as Kaminari was. Others...not so much.

"Eww, gross. Kaminari you'd better clean those knives before we leave." Jirou said as she was slightly uncomfortable from the sight. Using something to eat that had dog slobber on it, didn't exactly appeal to her.

"Sure thing, MOM." Kaminari responded with a bit of attitude in his voice. Everyone chuckled at their behavior.

* * *

"Crap crap crap. I'm gonna be late!" Midoriya said to himself as he rushed to get his uniform on. The rest of the class was gone and Midoriya told them to go on without him. Some were hesitant, but they eventually complied. Now, Midoriya had to worry about Mr. Aizawa possibly choking him with his scarf for showing up late to class. That wasn't an image he wanted in his head.

As Midoriya finally finished getting his winter coat on, he rushed downstairs to the common room. Toshi was laying down in his bed until he noticed the green-haired boy coming down. Midoriya put his yellow backpack on the floor and started to quickly make sure he had everything.

"Notebooks, check. Pencil, check. Pen….aw, crap. I forgot my pen!" Midoriya shouted as he ran back upstairs towards his room. Toshi tilted his head in confusion as he watched the boy run away. Toshi went closer to the backpack and noticed just how huge the thing was. Toshi went to the back pouch and peeked his head inside. He kept leaning forward until he fell in face-first. He turned himself around and peeked back out of the pouch, which he fit in perfectly. Midoriya came running back with his pen. He grabbed the giant yellow backpack and started to run out of the door.

"See you later Toshi! Be good!" Midoriya shouted as he ran outside, closing the door behind him. Toshi stared at the dorm building as it got farther and farther away.

"Man, my backpack seems so much heavier today." Midoriya said to himself as he kept running towards U.A.

* * *

As Midoriya went inside and walked to his class, he received many strange stares towards him. Some of the girls were giggling. Midoriya was really confused by the looks that he received, but he continued to make his way to class.

'Why are they staring? Is there something on my face?' Midoriya thought to himself. Toshi happily stared at everybody from the back pouch of the giant yellow backpack.

Midoriya made it to his class and opened the door. All eyes were on him. "I-i'm really sorry I'm late, M-mr. Aizawa" Midoriya nervously said as he walked into the classroom. Aizawa sent him a deadly glare. Midoriya shuddered where he stood.

"It's about time you showed u-" Aizawa started to say before he noticed something inside Midoriya's backpack. Everyone else in the class seemed to notice at the same time.

"W-what's wrong? I-is there something on my face? I've been getting weird looks since I got here." Midoriya explained as he moved his hands around his face to see if he could feel anything.

"Midoriya. Why is Toshi in your backpack?" Asui asked in her straightforward tone. Midoriya looked visibly confused.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Midoriya asked. All of the student groaned, while Bakugou scoffed.

"You really are an idiot." Bakugou said in an intimidating tone. Midoriya slightly flinched at the comment. Asui sighed as used her tongue to pull Toshi out of the back pouch of the backpack and hold him in her hands. Midoriya was shocked and completely frozen.

"T-t-toshi! I..I..uh.." Midoriya stuttered as Toshi happily wagged its tail in Asui's hands. Everyone mentally face-palmed themselves.

"Seriously dude. How did you not notice that?" Kirishima asked the still frozen green-haired boy. Midoriya snapped out of it when he noticed that Mr. Aizawa was still in the room.

"I'm SO sorry Mr. Aizawa sir! Please forgive me for my irresponsibility!" Midoriya pleaded as he repeatedly bowed.

"Stop your blabbering. There might actually be a way for us to incorporate this into our training today." Aizawa said as he appeared to be thinking about something. Midoriya stopped and stared at his teacher.

"Quickly, everyone get your costumes and head to Ground Beta. Make sure you bring Toshi with you." Aizawa told his students, then walked out of the classroom. Everyone wondered what their teacher had planned, but they followed his orders.

* * *

Ground Beta was where the Entrance Exam and the Battle Trial took place. It resembled an urban area with lots of buildings. Everyone gathered in front of their teacher and waited for him to explain the situation. Toshi stood next to Midoriya, also waiting for something to happen.

"Now that everyone's here, we can get started. Today we're going to be doing some rescue training, but with a twist." Aizawa started to explain in his monotone voice. Some were pumped about rescue training, while others, like Bakugou, wished it could've involved combat.

"Similar to at the USJ, 4 people will be the rescuers while the other 16 will hide somewhere and wait to be rescued. None of the people being rescued are allowed to talk. The 4 rescuers will have to use their abilities, along with Toshi's sense of smell to locate and rescue the 16 people." Aizawa explained to his students. The students were getting even more excited. The main concept was something that they were familiar with, but having Toshi get involved was something that they were all happy about.

"Now, the 4 rescuers will be...Midoriya, Ashido, Shoji, and Sero. The rest of you have 5 minutes to hide. Get going." Aizawa said to everyone. The 16 rescuees ran to go find somewhere to hide. The 4 rescuers stayed behind to come up with a plan.

"This team dynamic is actually pretty great! I can use my Full Cowling to get to people quickly, Ashido can use her acid to melt through the buildings, Shoji can use his Dupli-Arms to try and locate people, and Sero can use his tape to swing to higher locations." Midoriya explained with ease. He always liked to take notes on different quirks so he was a natural at making plans and using people's quirks affectively.

"Can't forget about Toshi! Hopefully that sense of smell can help us find people too!" Mina added as she crouched down to scratch Toshi's head, which Toshi clearly enjoyed. Midoriya gave a nod in agreement. After 5 minutes had passed, the 4 rescuers went in search of the 16 classmates.

"Toshi! Do you smell anything?" Sero asked the furry animal. Toshi took a second to sniff the air around him. He caught a whiff of something that smelled faintly of gunpowder and manliness. Toshi barked and ran to follow the scent.

"Me and Ashido will go and follow Toshi! Shoji, Sero, try and find some other people!" Midoriya shouted slightly to the group. Everyone nodded their heads and went to find their classmates, with Midoriya and Mina following Toshi. They arrived at building and rushed inside. It looked like there had been a tornado inside the room. Everything was flipped over. Toshi sniffed again and turned to see a large table flipped on its side. Toshi ran and jumped over the table, landing on the other side.

"Gah, get the hell off me!" Someone yelled from the other side of the table. Midoriya and Mina immediately knew who it was and ran over. Midoriya moved the table and saw Bakugou and Kirishima sitting there. Toshi was softly licking Bakugou's cheek.

"Hey, you guys found us! Good job!" Kirishima exclaimed as he stood up.

"Took you idiots long enough." Bakugou said as he grabbed Toshi and put him down gentler than anyone would've imagined.

"Alright, Mr. Aizawa told us to send anyone we find back to him." Mina explained as she pointed towards the door. All four of them stepped out. Bakugou and Kirishima went back to Mr. Aizawa. Toshi then sniffed the air again and smelled a frog, mochi, and something cold...but hot at the same time. Toshi barked again and started to run in the direction of the smell. Midoriya and Mina quickly ran after Toshi.

They arrived at an alleyway. Mina melted a hole in the wall and looked around inside.

"Midoriya, there's nobody in here." Mina said slightly disappointed. Toshi sniffed the air again. He looked upwards and started barking. Midoriya noticed where Toshi was looking.

"Maybe they're on the roof." Midoriya said to himself with his chin in his hand in a thinking position. He activated Full Cowling and wall-jumped up the walls of the alleyway. He landed on the roof of the left building. He looked slightly to the right and saw Uraraka, Asui, and Todoroki all sitting there with shocked looks on their faces. Since it was still cold outside, Todoroki used his flames to provide some heat. Asui was MUCH closer to Todoroki than Uraraka was.

"There you are! Ashido, I found them!" Midoriya shouted. He could hear Mina cheering from below. The three rescuees stood up with disappointed expressions.

"Dangit. I was sure that this would be a good hiding spot." Uraraka muttered as she slightly pouted. Midoriya smiled sadly at her childish behavior. Asui lowered Midoriya, Uraraka, and Todoroki down from the top of the building. Then, she jumped down herself. The three rescuees than made their way back to Mr. Aizawa.

The process continued until all 16 of the classmates were found. Mineta hid inside a trash can since he was the only one who could actually fit. Hagakure was specifically hard to track down because...it isn't hard to guess why. Sero and Shoji provided a good aid to the team, rescuing 6 of the 16. Midoriya, Mina, and of course Toshi, rescued 10 out of the 16. After everyone was rescued, they all gathered back to Mr. Aizawa for further instruction.

"Midoriya, Ashido, Sero, Shoji…" Aizawa started to say. The four students stiffened and stood up straight.

"Good job today. You used your quirks well and gathered everyone in a reasonable timeframe." Aizawa finished in a calm tone. The four students felt a new sense of pride inside them from the compliment by their teacher. They loosened up a little bit.

"And also, good job to Toshi. I could tell that his sense of smell was a major asset to finding the rescuees quickly. Midoriya, it looks like your carelessness has somehow given you an advantage today." Aizawa continued as he looked down at the golden furry animal. Midoriya scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously. Toshi's eyes lit up and he ran to gently rub his head against Aizawa's leg. A small smile crept its way on Aizawa's face but he coughed to cover it up before anyone could see.

"Now, switch into your P.E. clothes. It's time for some endurance training." Aizawa announced as he walked off. Every student groaned loudly. This was going to be a nightmare. Midoriya crouched down to the puppy next to him.

"You know what Toshi? I'm glad you came to class with us today. Maybe just don't sneak into my bag next time." Midoriya said to the golden puppy as he ruffled his fur. Toshi woofed with satisfaction and licked Midoriya's hand. Their friendship was going to last for a while.

* * *

The next morning, Midoriya was walking to class until he heard a chorus of screams coming his way. But they weren't the 'Help me' kind of screams. They were the 'Crazy fangirl' kind of screams. A crowd of girls came running towards him and surrounded him.

"Oh my gosh, you're that famous boy from the internet!" One girl screamed. Midoriya was completely confused, but still extremely flustered from the attention from multiple girls.

"From that picture! I've never seen something go viral that fast!" Another girl screamed. Multiple girls were trying to take pictures with him.

"OH MY GOSH, THAT WAS THE CUTEST PICTURE I'VE EVER SEEN!" Yet another screamed louder than anyone else.

"I KNOW RIGHT? I THOUGHT I WAS GONNA PASS OUT!" Another girl screamed at the same volume of the last one. All of the boys who were in the hallway just watched in shock, some with jealousy. Midoriya couldn't take it anymore. What the heck were they talking about?

"U-um..I-i'm s-sorry. W-what..uh..w-what p-picture exactly?" Midoriya managed to stutter out, face still completely red.

"This one!" The first girl from before said with excitement as she pointed her phone towards him. Midoriya managed to take a peek at the screen. On the phone was a picture of him on the ground laughing, with Toshi licking his face on top of him. He saw that the photo had over 200,000 likes. Midoriya was even more confused. When was this picture taken? Then, he remembered something that someone said on the day that he rescued Toshi.

" _These are the cutest pictures ever! I can't wait to share these!_ "

Midoriya remembered what Mina had said when she was taking multiple pictures of him and Toshi. He grew slightly annoyed. It was her fault he was in this mess right now.

"DANGIT ASHIDO!" Midoriya shouted as the girls continued to bombard him with questions and take pictures. It was going to be long day.


End file.
